The Pregnancy Pact
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: Santana, Tina, Rachel and Brittany end up pregnant. Since they are young, some consider adoption and some abortion. Who will keep their babies? What will happen? Which couples will survive and which couples don't? Major Quinntana and Faberry with a side of Samina and Bike with mentions of Puckurt. GD! Quinn. Quinn is also a football player.


This is an AU where Santana, Rachel, Tina and Brittany end up pregnant. This has unusual pairings; Quinn/Rachel, Sam/Tina, Unknown/Santana and Mike/Brittany/Finn. Here it goes. BTW Santana doesn't know who her baby's father is and Brittany doesn't either but Brittany knows it's between Finn and Mike. GD! Quinn. Quinn is also a football player.

**The Pregnancy Pact**

**Summary: Santana, Tina, Rachel and Brittany end up pregnant. Since they are young, some consider adoption and some abortion. Who will keep their babies? What will happen? Which couples will survive and which couples don't? Major Quinntana and Faberry with a side of Samina and Bike with mentions of Puckurt **

Santana, Rachel, Tina and Brittany were in the bathroom of Rachel's bedroom, taking pregnancy. They didn't do it at school because Rachel feared any other girl students or teachers walking into the bathroom and seeing them taking the pregnancy test. In these exact same words to her, Santana said, ''so what Berry. We will just, plan A, run out of town and change our names or plan B, beat their asses until they promise not to tell or press charges. `` That was a typical Santana Lopez.

Rachel feared looking at hers. ''What does yours say, Brittany`` She asks. ''It says square line in the middle and circle line in middle`` Brittany says, joyfully. Rachel rolled her eyes. ''Brittany, first of all, that's an oval and second of all, that means you're pregnant`` Tina explains. Brittany stares at her but nods. ''Alright…Wait that means, I cannot dance! No fair`` Brittany shouted in Rachel Berry's tone sounding like a stubborn, 6-year old brat. Santana laughs at her best friend. ''What about you Santana`` Rachel asks.

''Rachel, just look at your damn pregnancy test so we can get over with this god damn shit! `` Santana shouts but the sound can only be heard in the bathroom.

''Okay`` Rachel says. She looks down at the pregnancy test. PREGNANT!

''I'm pregnant`` Rachel says, wretchedly. Santana stares at hers. ''Pregnant`` she says. ''I'm pregnant, too`` Tina says.

Santana, Rachel, Tina and Brittany were all pregnant.

**Telling the Respect Partners**

Santana was 4 weeks pregnant. Tina was 8 weeks while Rachel was 7 ½ weeks. Brittany was the longest pregnant teenager out of the group being 9 ½ weeks pregnant. Santana had found out that her baby's father is Noah Puckerman, her friend with benefits. Brittany had found out that her baby's father was her ex-boyfriend, Mike Chang. Sorry Finn.

So after the big football game, the girls decided to tell their boyfriends and girlfriend in Rachel's case about them being pregnant.

Sam and Tina were having a date at the movies. Sam had his arm around Tina and Tina was snuggled into his arms. ''Sam, can I tell you something`` Tina asked. Sam nods. ''Anything baby`` he says, smiling. ''I'm pregnant`` Tina says, looking Sam in the eyes. Sam smiled after a long stare off and kissed Tina. ''We're going to be amazing parents`` he tells his girlfriend. She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder as the movie continues to play.

Brittany and Mike were both at their late night dance studio, getting ready to go. Brittany decided that was her move. ''Hey Mike`` Brittany greeted the Asian dancer who was gathering his things getting prepared to leave the dance studio. ''Hey Britt, what's up`` Mike asks her.

''Umm…well I believed that a stork raped me but I realized that I was pregnant with our baby`` she says.

Mike froze. ''Could you repeat that again, Brittany carefully`` he says. Brittany nods.

''Umm…well…I…believed…that…a…stork…raped…me…but…I…realized…that…I…was…pregnant…with…our…baby`` Brittany says slowly as if she was talking to Finn.

Mike stood there. He suddenly hugged Brittany. ''I'm going to be a father. We have to think of pre-schools`` Mike says. ''Mike, slow done…I don't even know if it's a boy or girl`` Brittany says. ''Oh…sorry`` Mike says. ''It's okay, at least I'm not having a stork baby`` Brittany says as her and Mike walk out of the dance studio and into Mike's car. Mike drove Brittany there and back home.

Rachel and Quinn were in the locker room. Quinn was in receipt of her things and Rachel had been watching her attentively do it. ''Rachel, you okay`` Quinn asks. Rachel doesn't move or say anything. ''Rachel, you alright`` Quinn enquires another time. ''Quinn, did you always want a child`` Rachel asks, looking at Quinn. Quinn nods. ''Yea, all the time but I had to give up Beth because I was too young to raise her`` She says to Rachel.

''What if you had another chance`` Rachel says.

''Rachel, what are you saying`` Quinn questions her girlfriend.

''I'm pregnant`` Rachel undertones. Quinn didn't hear her. ''What did you say`` Quinn asks. ''I'm pregnant`` Rachel says louder so Quinn could hear her. Quinn smiles and kisses Rachel. She pulls back. ''This is amazing`` Quinn says and Rachel couldn't help but smile. It was a very striking moment. But Rachel didn't know that the moment would soon be tumble-down.

Santana had realized that Puck wasn't her baby's father. He couldn't be. Ever since he turned gay and started dating Kurt Hummel, they became best friends. She realized her true baby daddy was…Quinn Fabray. Quinn, Rachel's girlfriend, had impregnated Santana! What would Santana do? She had to tell someone. Her parents already knew so she went to her best friend other than Brittany…Puck.

**Talking With Puck, Tina and Kurt**

Santana saw Puck and Kurt located at a table along with Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Tina. Santana marched over there to the group of friends. They looked up to Santana. ''Hey Santana`` Tina greeted Santana. Santana smiled. ''Hey Tuna`` Santana says. ''My name's not Tuna. It's Tina. You should know this. `` Santana glared at Tina. ''Whatever…Hey Tina`` Santana says. Tina nods. ''Correct`` she says. Santana nods her before turning to Puck. ''Puck, Kurt`` She begins. She turns to Tina. ''Tina`` she continued. ''I need you all to come with me`` Santana says. They nod and follow her.

They go to a table farthest from everyone else.

''What do you want, Santana`` Kurt asks the ex-Cheerio. ''As you all know, I'm pregnant`` Santana bring into being after seeing all of them nod in understanding. ''I realized that Puck's not my baby's father`` she says. ''What?!`` Puck and Tina say in union. Santana nods. ''My baby's father is…Quinn`` Santana says. ''Wait…you're pregnant with Quinn's baby`` Kurt says. Santana nods. ''Now that Puck not's the father, I want you and Puck to be Godparents`` Santana says. Puck smiled and lite up. ''Really?! Yes! `` Puck shouts but only the 4 seem to hear it. Santana, Tina and Kurt giggle.

''So should I tell Quinn and Rachel or just fake like Puck's the father`` Santana asks. For response, she gets 3 telling Quinn and Rachel. Shit! Mierda! ''Alright…Tina come with me`` Santana says, pulling Tina's arm as the two walk out of the lunch room. Puck and Kurt walk back to the table they were at with Mercedes, Artie and Mike.

**Now Quinn and Rachel Know**

Santana and Tina discovered Quinn and Rachel outside in the bleachers eating together. Santana and Tina sat with them. ''Hey guys`` Santana greets Quinn and Rachel. ''Good afternoon, Santana`` Rachel says, smiling. ''Hey, San`` Quinn says.

''Can I tell you guys some bad news`` Santana says. Tina hits her arm. ''What`` Santana asks looking at Tina. ''You can't just say that. You have to get into a conversation with them before you drop a bombshell like that`` Tina says. ''Well if I get into a conversation with them, they'll get happy. I can't just drop a bombshell like that to a happy couple`` Santana says to Tina. Tina sighs. ''Go on, Santana`` she says.

''Anyway, Puck's not my baby's father`` Santana says.

''What`` Rachel screams. ''He's not. Then who is`` she continues to ask the Latina teenager. Santana looks down. ''Tina…why don't you continue`` Santana says looking to the other girl on the side of her for assistance.

Rachel and Quinn turn to Tina. ''Who is it`` Rachel asks.

''It's you, Quinn`` Tina says. Rachel froze. She rapidly looked between Quinn and Santana. ''Say something, Berry. You're actually worrying me`` Santana say, bitterly. ''I can't believe this`` Rachel stands up as she is talking. ''Why would you two do this to me`` tears began rolling down Rachel's face. She runs away, crying.

''See Santana`` Quinn says. ''Nice going`` Quinn says to her Latina baby mother before running away after her girlfriend. Santana stands up and so do Tina. They then look at eachother and walk their different directions. Santana stares at the ground as she walked to her car. She was going to skip the rest of her classes. She couldn't dare look at Quinn, Rachel, Puck or Tina if she wasn't going to cry as she was looking at them. She was very depressed at this.

**Fixing Faberry's Relationship  
**

A 3 ½ months pregnant Rachel sat in her room, doing homework. She couldn't single-mindedness, though. She couldn't stop thinking of Santana, Quinn and the babies. This wasn't good. So Rachel called Quinn.

''Hello…Quinn…Hey…Look, I need to talk to you about something very important…Yes, it involves me and you…And also Santana, yes, Quinn, yes…Alright… Come over to my place right now and when I mean right now, I mean right now…Alright… You're in your car…Great… See you later`` Rachel hangs up the phone. She still couldn't concentrate but at least her mind was on a little better than before calling her baby's "father", Quinn.

Quinn arrived at Rachel's house 5 minutes later. Rachel walked down to the door and invited Quinn in to the living room to sit and talk.

''So what's up`` Quinn asks Rachel as she sits down next to her.

''I wanna talk to you about you, Santana, the babies and me`` Rachel begins. ''Quinn…why didn't you tell me, you had sex with Santana`` she asks.

''Because, we were broken up for the small period of time and Santana comforted me`` Quinn says. ''We had sex but we got back together the next day`` Quinn says staring Rachel in the eyes.

''Oh…I remember now`` Rachel says. Quinn slowly intertwines her and Rachel's hands together. ''So are we back together`` Quinn asks. Rachel nods before kissing Quinn and sitting on her lap.

**Brittany's Ultrasound**

Brittany was now 4 ½ months pregnant. Her and Mike were in at an ultrasound for the baby. They were going to see what the sexual characteristics of their baby. Mike summed it down to the sex if their baby for Brittany. It did take some time for Mike to explain to Brittany that their baby couldn't have sex yet.

Brittany was very excited to see her baby again through ultrasound and so was Mike.

''Ms. Pierce and Mr. Chang, the doctor is ready to see you`` a tall, brunette nurse says. Brittany, with aid of Mike, walked into the room. Brittany lay down as the doctor squirted gel on Brittany's belly.

''That's your baby`` he says, smiling.

Brittany and Mike smiled at their baby. It was all theirs. ''What is it`` Mike asks the doctor. ''A baby, Mike…Duh! `` Brittany says answering Mike's questions instead of the doctor. ''Britt, I was talking to the doctor about the sex of the baby`` Mike explains to his pregnant friend. ''I still don't understand how the baby gets to have sex in my belly but I don't get to have sex. That's so messed up bull`` Brittany says. The doctor laughs at the two. ''Mike, Brittany y-`` ''How does his name comes first. B comes before M and I am the one carrying this baby. Not him`` Brittany says just like Rachel's tone.

The doctor sighed. ''Brittany, Mike`` he began. Brittany smiled signaling him to continue. ''Your baby is a…boy! `` He says. Brittany claps and Mike cheers. ''I'm going to teach him how to dance and how to cheer. He's going to love it! Come on Caleb! Give me a B! `` Brittany didn't get a B from her son. ''Mike, he's not answering me. Does he hate me? `` Brittany asks, starting to cry.

Mike and the doctor laugh. ''No, Brittany, the baby's doesn't hate you. It just can't talk`` the doctor says. ''Is he deaf`` Brittany says, gasping. Mike holds his head in his hands. ''No Brittany…we have to teach baby Caleb how to talk`` Mike says. ''Oh`` Brittany says. The doctor gives them 5 copies of the ultrasound and a DVD. ''So are you having a home birth or a hospital birth`` he asks.

''Hospital birth`` Mike says.

''I didn't know my home and a hospital could give birth. I'm gonna be a grandmother`` Brittany says, faking like she's wiping away tears. ''Britt, go wait in the car and hold your fire. Got it`` Mike asks the blonde. She shakes her head no. ''I can't hold fire. I can burn myself`` she says. ''That means wait, Brittany! `` Mike says, frustrated. ''Okay`` Britt say as she's running to the car.

**Santana Talks to Faberry**

Santana, now 11 ½ pregnant, sat down with Rachel and Quinn. Brittany was with her just because. ''So what do y'all wanna talk to me about`` Santana asks. ''About the babies and us`` Quinn says. ''Alright…what about the babies and us`` Santana asks. ''I want the babies to know each other and have a good relationship`` Rachel says, rubbing her belly. ''They can't date. That'll be nasty and gross. They're siblings`` Brittany says. Rachel rolls her eyes along with her girlfriend. ''Brittany, not that relationship… Rachel is talking about a sibling/sibling relationship`` Santana explains. ''Oh`` Brittany says.

''I'm down with that. I want my son to have a good relationship with his…`` Santana goes on to say waiting for Rachel or Quinn or even both to say what they are having.

''his sister`` Rachel says continuing Santana's sentence.

''That's great`` Santana says.

**2 Years Later (After Graduation)**

**Bike (Brittany and Mike):**

Brittany gave birth to Caleb Carter Chang. She married Mike and they now have a 2 year old daughter named Roseanne Henrietta Chang. They live together in a big house in New York where they both own several different dance studios named Full of Dance. It is very popular. They still hang out with Rachel, Santana, Sam and Tina. Their kids have play dates all together and go to the same school. They are all also god brothers and god sisters.

**Faberry:**

Rachel and Quinn's relationship didn't last very long after high school. Rachel had their 2nd baby named Caitlyn Bethany Fabray a year and a half after having Kennedi Peyton Fabray. Rachel divorced Quinn and moved to New York with her daughters soon becoming a Broadway star. Rachel still hangs out with Mike, Brittany, Santana, Sam and Tina. Their kids have play dates all together and go to the same school. They are all also god brothers and god sisters.

**Quinntana:**

Shortly after Rachel and Quinn broke up, Quinn and Santana got together. They raised their son Joshua Oliver Fabray-Lopez together. Soon after they got together, Santana became pregnant. Santana broke off her and Quinn's engagement after finding Quinn in the bed with another woman. Quinn had her dick all up in the woman. But the thing was that Santana and Quinn's son, Joshua, was in the bed, watching them. Santana moved to New York with Joshua and got her own house next to Brittany and Mike. Santana soon gave birth to Amelia Emily Lopez and Jordynn Zaria Lopez, changing Joshua's last name to Lopez too. She soon became a popular and beloved actress and singer. Santana still hangs out with Mike, Brittany, Rachel, Sam and Tina. Their kids have play dates all together and go to the same school. They are all also god brothers and god sisters.

**Samina:**

Sam and Tina soon wed shortly after high school. Tina became a dance teacher at Mike and Brittany's dance studio. Sam soon became a professor at a NYADA. Sam and Tina had a big apartment in New York with their sons Zachariah and Zachary. Zachary was 2 years older than Zachariah. They still hang out with Rachel, Santana, Mike and Brittany. Their kids have play dates all together and go to the same school. They are all also god brothers and god sisters.


End file.
